Rainy Zurich
by Rustle-My-Jimmies
Summary: Six days of this never-ending torrential downpour. Six days since I've left the house. Six days since I've last visited the guild. Six days since he had left me. NaLu. Drabble-ish. Rated T for mild language and character interactions. NOW ADDING NEW ONE-SHOTS! Thanks for reading! :)
1. Rainy Zurich

Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me here. I like to think that I'm a decent writer, but I'd also like to hear what you all think! So please leave a review, I will gladly accept constructive criticism, as it will help me to become an overall better writer. Thanks!

Enjoy! (:

**Rainy Zurich**

Six days.

Six days of this never-ending torrential downpour. Six days since I've left the house. Six days since I've last visited the guild. Six days since he had left me. Sitting on my bed. Listening to the comforting sound of the rain.

Alone.

Sure, it was like any other time he'd decided to go on a solo mission, but something about this time was different. Cooped up in the house, with nothing but the little droplets of white noise pitter-pattering against her window pane to keep me company, has given me a lot of time to think. Most of the time, thinking is calming, and one would become more, how to say, 'at peace' with oneself. However;

This is not what happened.

Whether it be the little bucket ever so slowly filling with water from the crack in my window sill driving me crazy, or the vast space and un-eaten food in my fridge, I came to a shocking realization that had me questioning my sanity all together.

I, Lucy Heartfilia, was in love.

.

.

.

.

With an idiot.

An idiot that has pink hair and left me by myself, whilst he went gallivanting around trying to find the so-called 'cure' for his motion sickness. (In all honesty, I think it's a croc of crap.)

Natsu is my best friend. That's a given. With everything we've been through, it's no surprise to me.

It was a surprise, however, when in a dream, roughly two months ago, he was wearing his scarf with a suit (Ladies, let's be honest, formal-wear on men is the equivalent to women in lingerie) and whispering things into my ear that made me want to yank that stupid scarf and the not-so-naïve moron in to the nearest alley so I could have my way with him.

So I did. Well hey; they call them dreams for a reason, and I'll be damned if I wasn't going to enjoy it while I could. I mean, come on, have you seen his body? One word. DAAAAAAMN.

It was after that I realized I wouldn't actually mind waking up to Natsu's face in the morning. You know, after a night-long session of passionate love-making. Yeah, that didn't sound too bad.

But, alas, this is the same Natsu who thought fornication was some sort of candy and thinks that romance is a type of flower. But naivety aside, that man is one gorgeous hunka-hunka burning love. (But sadly, burning in the literal sense.)

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _The rain water ever so slowly filling the bucket was nearly to the rim.

"I wouldn't mind this stupid rain if I had someone with me," I noted to myself. I sighed and walked over to my desk, taking the picture frame with me, and proceeding to sit back down on my bed.

I remember this picture. This was taken my first day in Fairy Tail. A picture of myself and the cute buffoon who brought me there.

'_When will you come back to me?'_ I let out a dry laugh. '_I guess you really are what I never knew I needed.'_

_Drip. Drip._

'Might as well empty it before it gets to heavy', and with that, I hoisted myself off of my bed and grabbed the bucket, trying not to spill any onto the floor.

I made my way through the house and upon reaching the front door, I unlocked it, brought the bucket back, and heaved in the direction of my front porch . . .

. . . which happened to be the same direction in which of a pre-soaked dragon slayer was at the first step.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, but instead I get soaked after being already soaked?"

When I look up to find that devilish grin and rather flattened-looking wet pink hair at the bottom of the steps, there is only one coherent thought running through my mind.

I'm glad to say the same thought must've been running through his mind, and although I'm not entirely sure how it happened, I sure as hell didn't mind the outcome.

That outcome, of course, was a scene right out of a movie:

Natsu and I, kissing, embracing, in the rain.

_"I'll keep you warm dancing in a downpour, And I will hold your body slowly turning. I'll keep you warm dancing in a downpour. Breathe it in,We'll take it off and soak our skin__"_

_-The Fray, 'Rainy Zurich'_

__Thanks For reading!

A bit about the story; RIDICULOUS ROMANTIC CLICHÉ WARNING.I wanted to try just starting with a few one-shots before writing an actual story. So I logged onto Spotify, except I already knew what song I wanted to do. I just needed the inspiration, and sat listening to the song for a while on loop whilst brainstorming. It's rather drabble-ish, not really needing much background, so if you're not that far into the series, don't worry! Well, enough of that, getting off-topic. This technically is a song-fic, but it was used merely as an inspiration.


	2. Bronte

**Hi all! So I thought because you guys liked the first one-shot so much, that I'd make another one! I'd also like to thank all who reviewed, So here are your replies!**

**Nnatsuki: Thanks so much! I plan on it :)**

**Sanders-sama: Thanks :D**

**Tawny: Thanks! I think so too ;)**

**This one-shot has nothing to do with the first one I wrote, this is just more fluff.**

**It's also not funny like the second-most half of the first. I don't really know why, I just felt like writing something that could kinda be considered 'some serious fluff' so I did.**

**This chapter is inspired by the song 'Bronte' by Gotye. (More so in the first and last sections than anything else, but you get the drift.)**

* * *

It was hopeless.

There was just no way she could hope to pull through this time. She'd already used up all of her magic energy, and made the mistake of underestimating her opponent yet again. A seemingly reappearing flaw the blonde Celestial Mage had already made on more than one occasion. The black dots that previously swam into her line of vision started to grow larger and spread as the inevitable darkness began to entirely encompass her intellectual being. She then did the only thing she could think to do, her last glimmer of hope.

"Natsu," she whispered, barely even audible, the only thought able to course through her mind as she felt her consciousness slowly slip away from her.

Darkness washed over her, and the last thing she remembered were the warm, strong, yet gentle arms that circled around her.

* * *

"She's late. Something has to have happened,"Natsu paced nervously. "You know how Lucy is about being on time."

The dragon slayer and his small blue companion had been expecting the blonde when she had said she'd "be back in a minute, I just have to go to the bathroom."

That, however, was twenty minutes ago, and being as impatient as he is, Natsu ultimately decided his plan of action.

"I'm going to look for her. I know they're pretty slow and ...built..differently...but it doesn't take girls THAT long to pee."

After walking some five short minutes and following a sweet scent that seemed to be getting closer, he stumbled upon a rather frightening scene played out before him.

Lucy was (well, trying to,) battle with what looked like another wizard, and he was starting beating the life out of her, quite literally.

From what he could tell, she had little to no magic energy left, and was (for lack of a better description) worse than defeated.

Natsu began to run as fast as his feet would take him to the woman he had come to care for, come to love, and

understand. He could see her kees visibly wobbling, as it was taking all her remaining strength to simply keep her standing, and she looked as if she'd pass out any second.

He'd be damned if he didn't hear her whisper his name as her knees finally gave way, and she began to tumble to the ground, but not before Natsu finally reached her and was able to set her down gently before going on a murderous rampage directed in the offending wizards current standing point.

Needless to say, it was no contest.

* * *

Light.

As the darkness began faded away, all she could see was the light.

Slowly but surely all of her senses leaked back into her conscious, and she felt the immense soreness next. She then took into account the soft bedding below her and the soft and comforting blanket atop her person. Fourth, and certainly best, she felt the warmth radiating from her right hand and the fingers that gripped it for dear life. She was almost sad to feel the warmth, the touch, lessening on her hand shortly before feeling soft lips being placed directly on top of her lips, though feather light in touch. They lingered for a couple of seconds, before finally pulling away. This was when Lucy finally gained control of her body and fluttered open her eyelids. It took a second or two to get used to the light in the room, but when they did, she was happy to see the sight.

Natsu was staring down at her with nervous yet loving eyes while softly squeezing her hand, assuring her of his presence.

"Luce, you're awake," he smiled, and she'd be damned if she didn't feel her heart break a little at the small tears pricking his eyes.

"Natsu," she rasped in return, still rather weak from her extreme defeat, and tried to sit up, of course, not without help from the dragon slayer.

"Don't push it," he warned, helping her up. "You're still recovering. What the hell were you thinking, taking that mage on all by yourself? You damn near got yourself killed! Jeez, and they call me reckless."

"I wanted...to prove.. that I can do some things alone,"she reasoned.

"Idiot." He scoffed, looking down.

This kind of shocked Lucy, so, unsure of what to make of that last statement, (not to mention being to weak to protest) she let him continue.

"That's why we're a team, stupid. So we never have to do things by ourselves. We never have to be alone."

If that didn't make Lucy cry, she would have to have been a Heartless.

She would've brought Natsu to the ground had they not been sitting down. He immediately returned the embrace, being mindful of her weakened state.

"Thank you," she whispered, so softly she wasn't sure he heard, but her doubts were forgotten when he only gripped her tighter.

They stayed like this for quite some time, until Lucy remembered what she had felt upon her lips, and blushed a light pink. She pulled away to look Natsu in the face so she could search for a truth in the question she was about to ask.

"Natsu," she began quietly and averted her gaze before continuing. "Why did you kiss me just now?"

"Well, people kiss the ones we love, right?"

This was clearly not the response Lucy had been expecting.

"You… love me?"

"Course I do," he stated simply, as if it were household word.

"Plus I was pretty worried…" he trailed off, looking down.

"Natsu, I…"

"Just think about it, yeah? You need to focus on recovering right now."

"No, I…" she tried to think of the right words. "I'm just shocked to hear that coming from you, of all people, you know?"

This seemed to confuse Natsu. So, he asked with his head tilted in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you mean when you say you love me? Do you mean like part of your family, your guild? Or do you mean…"

"Like you're the person I want to always be by my side, to spend the rest of my life with?"

Lucy took a shaky breath and answered, "Yeah. That."

"Does this answer your question?" he asked as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his, though this kiss held much more emotion, much more passion that was just begging to be released.

When they finally broke apart for lack of air, they were both smiling.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked her.

"I don't know, maybe you could be a bit more clear."

They kissed again, again, with more passion and heat than the last. This kiss, however, was short-lived due to the camera flash and the excited squeal they heard from the infirmary door, and quickly broke apart to whip their heads to the source of their disruption. Upon finding a smiling Mirajane and an excited Levy holding a camera, their faces blushed a feverent scarlet color, like two children whose hands had been caught in the cookie jar.

"Well," Mirajane broke the silence, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better Lucy, so we'll just leave you two alone now then."

The pair left the room giggling, not before snapping another picture, of course.

The two in question looked shyly back at each other, still blushing. Natsu stood up to leave, but was stopped when Lucy's hand and her plead of "Please, Natsu, stay" brought him into the infirmary bed with Lucy between his legs and a blanket covering the both of them.

"Thank you," she whispered once again as they both fell into a dream of their bright future that awaits them.

* * *

**So there's my next one-shot! Thanks everyone for reading!**


	3. Run For Your Life

**Hi all! So I edited this chapter, it's child friendly and decent again. :) **

**The first half is the song "Run For Your Life" by The Fray and the second is "Be Still", also by The Fray.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Running.

Its all I can do to save my life at this point. Brushing past tree roots and dodging hanging branches as I'm trying to steady my breathing. Pushing myself further in order to escape the razor sharp claws of my attacker. Things had been going well, until the bastard went and found a growth elixir, thus fucking me over.

My breathing in check, I take the chance to take in my surroundings. Thick, green leaves block my path to a hopeful salvation. The huffing and puffing of the beast seeking my life growing ever louder and heavier, I push myself a little faster. If I had just waited until HE was better, none of this would've happened. I silently curse under my breath because of my drive to prove I'm not entirely useless.

Finally clearing the forest, the ground fades to naturally hardened stone. Nearly a thousand feet straight ahead of me lies my other means of imminent death.

A cliff, nearly nine stories in height. I was going to have to make a very important decision, and soon:

Would I want to die at the hands of a raging beast, or the hands of my own ill will?

The answer was simple in my mind. If I were going to die, i wouldn't want my loved ones to see me in such a mangled state. I wanted it to be quick.

As I got closer to the edge, two figures seemed to be waiting for me. Those figures being the two men I'd learned to love the most in my 21 years. The first was dressed in a long black cloak, with his longish blonde hair unhidden by the hood. My father seemed to be reaching out to me, but all too soon he faded, exposing the second figure to my tired eyes. It was the boy- no, the man- that I'd come to know and love through these long four years, who was currently back at the hotel recuperating. I'd never be seeing again, and the thought made my heard clench in my chest. I wouldn't get to say goodbye to him, or even tell him how I really feel about him.

All too soon, the edge of the cliff approached and I stopped, turning around and looking at the predator closing in on me. I closed my eyes, spread my arms out wide, and fell.

"I love you, Natsu," I whispered, hoping the wind would carry my message to him. I wish he'd known. I wouldn't even have cared if he returned my feelings, because he probably didn't. But that doesn't matter anymore.

"Why did I not listen to you when I'd need you most?" Was the last thought going through my head before my body made impact.

Darkness.

* * *

Light.

I can see it from behind my eyes that remain closed, being too afraid to open them just yet.

I test my vocal chords, making a groaning noise. At least it's a noise, I think.

My body is back down, and something remotely soft is beneath my person. A bed?

"Am...am I dead?" I rasped.

I crack my eyes open in response to the chuckle I registered somewhere to my left. Turning my head to face said direction, the only thing I can see is pink, that especially specific shade of salmon that I was regularly accustomed to.

There was movement, and after opening my eyes fully, I'm greeted with that idiotic smile that makes my heart absolutely melt.

"You're awake," he said, seemingly relieved.

"What happened?" I asked, having no memory of the events of yesterday.

"You left without me," he said, sounding... Almost... hurt.

In that instant, everything from yesterday rushed into my thoughts.

"Oh god... Natsu... I-"

"You told me we'd wait until I was better, which would've been in an hour or two. But if I hadn't gotten hurt in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

"Natsu," I started, unsure. "You can't seriously blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. It was my own idiocy that got me into that mess."

He just looked down, looking utterly miserable. I reached with my sore arm to bring up his chin to look at me in the face.

"And thank you," I tearily smiled.

He only leaned forward to place a feather-light kiss on my forehead in response.

As he left the room, I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not, but I could've sworn I heard him whisper to me:

"I love you too."

But whether or not I imagined it didn't matter. He was with me, and had saved my life again.

One of the many reasons I love him.

* * *

**I'm not happy with the way I ended this, but whatever. For those of you that had read the original chapter three, I apologize. That was horrid. Definitely not doing THAT again.**

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Shelby :)**


End file.
